26 Letters, 26 Words
by Flame'sHawk
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on one word beginning with each letter of the alphabet. -POSSIBLE SPOILER WARNING- [Alvin/Leia]
1. Letter 1 - A

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Xillia, I wouldn't be on this site writing fanfiction and Alvin/Leia would have happened.**_

Hello, everyone! I've been playing too much Tales of Xillia lately =w= This fanfic was inspired by a roleplay I was part of on Google +, actually. I gave some thought as to what I could do for the ideas, then I came up with this. Because my life currently revolves around the Tales series community on Google + and Tales of Xillia.

I get the feeling that I should mention how this is at least half dedicated to the community. Oh well.

BE WARNED. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS.

* * *

**26 Letters, 26 Words - Chapter 1**

**A is for Awkward**

It seemed like everything was going well. Milla had come back, they had defeated Maxwell and they had managed to make it to Elympios. Naturally, with so many things going well, something had to be going wrong.

Jude and Milla were having a relaxed conversation outside the apartment complex in Trigleph, both of them quite happy to see each other once again. Jude was obviously elated when he saw Milla return to them, so it made sense for him to try and spend as much time with Milla as possible. He was just about to explain what happened with himself, Leia and Alvin in Hamil when his attention was drawn away by something else.

Leia was sitting on one of the swings nearby, her usual cheery appearance replaced with a sad, downcast expression. She was moving backwards and forwards on the swing slightly, her eyes fixated on what must have been a very interesting spot on the ground. It seemed as though Milla also noticed because she stopped Jude when he took a step forward. The woman shook her head and looked off to the left, where Alvin was emerging from the nearby building.

The duo watched as Alvin approached Leia, stopping a few paces away from her. They could barely hear the conversation.

"H-hey, Leia..."

She jumped at the sound of Alvin's voice and turned around. "Oh! A-Alvin. Uh... What's wrong...?"

The mercenary looked away, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just- Um... I was... Wondering about something."

"W-What is it?"

He shook his head, turning away. "It's, uh... It's nothing. N-Never mind, forget I said anything."

Jude watched as Alvin walked away, staring at the floor. Leia turned back around and looked up, resuming the slight swing from earlier. A frown crossed Milla's face as she watched the exchange, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"I'll tell you about it later, Milla." Jude said, sighing. It seemed as though their relationship would be awkward for a while longer...

* * *

And so, the next letter is obvious. The word, not so much. Thanks if you read this and please leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not~ I appreciate your opinions, and thank you once again!

-Flame'sHawk


	2. Letter 2 - B

Okay, just so everyone knows, the chapters are supposed to be short and they are not related to eachother. They're in no particular order, so please don't be confused.

Yay, reviews~

**ArcanineTales:** Thank you so much for spotting that typo, I would have never lived it down if I'd left it there. I'm surprised my G+ friends didn't say anything =w=

Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter~

* * *

_**26 Letters, 26 Words - Chapter 2**_

_**B is for Beautiful**_

The group were in Xian Du, resting up after the shock before the final of the coliseum tournament. Milla seemed restless, pacing back and forth in one of the rooms, eyes darting around suspiciously. Elize seemed to be hugging Teepo even tighter than usual, but the doll didn't look as if he minded.

In the room that the boys of the group shared, a similar atmosphere hung in the air. Jude was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face. Rowen's eyes were closed as he stood near the wall, going through the newly learnt information. Alvin, seeming much more relaxed than the other two, simply exited the room and decided to go for a walk.

He made his way around the city, taking in the view at night, when something caught his eye. Or rather, some_one_.

Leia was sitting on the low wall opposite the weapon shop, legs dangling over the edge. She didn't seem bothered by anything and was just staring at the city below her. Alvin was up there and leaning against the wall next to her in almost no time.

"Oh, hey there, Alvin." She said, smiling at him. His trademark grin was on his face in less than a second.

"Hey. Watch you don't fall off, I hear it's a long way down."

Leia rolled her eyes and looked up, staring at the sky, which was an amazing shade of dark blue with millions of glittering stars. As silenty as possible, Alvin moved closer to Leia until he was right next to her, then joined her in marvelling at the starry expanse above them.

"...Sometimes, I go outside and look at the stars. It helps me forget all of the crazy stuff going on and helps me relax." The girl stated, not looking down at the person next to her. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah..."

As the duo watched the sky together, the last part of the mercenary's sentence was added in an undertone so quiet that only he could hear it.

"...Just like you."

* * *

Okay, yeah, never done that before :3 Thank you for any reviews and please tell me what you think, I need feedback or I'll disappear off the face of the planet. Maybe.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story (When it's uploaded)~

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening/any time of the day, really! I hope to see you next time!

-Flame'sHawk


	3. Letter 3 - C

And so another chapter is born from the dark corner of my mind...

Kidding :3 Anyway, there is lots of snow in this one and one of those little caves that are just randomly _there_ in the middle of a wall. I like those caves =w=

Reviews!

**healylite: **Thanks for your review~ Well, here's the next chapter you were lookng forward to!

So, snowy highlands and two friends. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

_**26 Letters, 26 Words - Chapter 3**_

_**C is for Cold**_

The Mon Highlands were as snowy as ever, maybe even more snowy than usual. Of course, this didn't bother a certain mercenary and his friend as they trekked through the freezing terrain.

The two had no real destination in mind, considering the fact that they had travelled to the highlands on a whim. Leia rubbed the exposed part of her arms, trying to stay as warm as the weather would allow. She looked over at Alvin, envying how he wasn't bothered by the cold at all.

As they travelled, Alvin and Leia began to notice the increase in numbers of the small caves visible in the rock walls. Leia's curiosity slowly began to win over.

"I'll be right back, I just want to check something out!" She called as she ran off, avoiding a few dragons on her way to the small cave. When she arrived, she bent down and crawled into the entrance.

Outside the cave, Alvin sighed and shook his head. His companion's curiosity had taken over several times already and, most of those times, landed them into some sort of trouble. He looked around, taking note of the monsters in the area until his eyes were covered by something and a familiar laugh sounded from behind him.

"I'm back! Let's carry on." Leia cheered, moving her hand from his eyes. Alvin chuckled, then continued ploughing through the deep snow at their feet. He frowned, a thought crossing his mind.

"Hey, Leia. Was the snow this deep before?"

"I was thinking the same thing... It definitely wasn't." She replied. "It's probably just our imagination."

While the two were walking through a northern branch of the highlands, the wind picked up considerably and snow began to fall even more. A blizzard, and a fast-approaching one. Alvin quickly grabbed Leia's hand and looked around, searching for shelter.

After a few seconds, Leia pulled on his arm and started to walk towards one of the cliffs. Sure enough, a small cave could be seen from where the duo stood. They made their way over and crawled inside, glad to be out of the storm.

Later on, the blizzard was still raging and the wind was howling even louder than before. Alvin and Leia hadn't moved from the cave, but Leia's shivering was much more visible than earlier on. She was freezing.

Silently, Alvin got up and moved over to her side. He removed his coat and draped it over his companion's shoulders, then placed one of his arms around them. They sat in silence for a while before Leia moved a little closer to Alvin and leaned against his side.

"Thanks, Alvin."

"Anything for you." He replied, pulling the girl a little closer and letting a small smile cross his face.

* * *

Yay, fluff :D Anyway, here's the third chapter! More will come, I promise~

Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites and I hope you'll continue reading~

-Flame'sHawk


	4. Letter 4 - D

Hai guys :D I actually got the idea for this chapter when I was playing fetch with my dog~ I started hunting down Aifread's treasures right afterwards, then I saw these attachments... Le chapter was born. You guys can thank Koro-chan for this chapter! I'm using evidence of some skits in this chapter, whoever guesses all of them gets a oneshot of their choice =w=

(I always have these attachments on Alvin. Yay, fun fact!)

Review corner~!

**healylite: **You don't remember them? *Gasp* You must remember! I love those caves. Yeah, I can see Leia doing that, too XD Also, nice guess but not quite~

**ArcanineTales: **You did? Well, as I said before, I love those little caves. Yes, fluff and snow are the best combo~ Heh, I rhymed. I'm actually playing Tales of Symphonia now... Huh...

Well, here's the chapter!

* * *

_**26 Letters, 26 Words - Chapter 4**_

_**D is for Dogs**_

It all started when everyone began talking about what animals were their favourites. Half of them were dog people, Alvin was the only cat person there and Elize admitted that she always wanted a pink rappig. Milla happily told them all that humans were her favourites. This chat occured as they were headed for the Royal Hunting Grounds to take care of some poachers in the area.

The job was easy and finished in almost no time at all; the group were on their way back to Xian Du in no time. After arriving, they talked to the person who asked for their help and continued on their way into the city. _That _was when Leia began to talk about gambling.

When the conversation was over and they were heading back to the inn, Leia looked over at Alvin.

"I bet you can't go for the rest of the day without doing that little hand motion of yours." She said simply, a grin on her face. Alvin shook his head.

"You're on, but what I get if I win is a secret."

"Fine, then the same goes for me." Leia held out a hand, which Alvin shook. As the group continued walking, Leia's grin grew wider. She wasn't about to lose this bet and she wouldn't let Alvin out of her sight.

Later on, Alvin was standing outside the inn and chatting with a few girls. Leia was watching through the window of the inn, proud of her ability to go unnoticed when she wanted to. She watched as Elize walked up to the inn, accompanied by Rowen, and waved at Alvin. Of course, Alvin had forgotten about the bet in the middle of his conversation and did the small hand motion, coupled with a "Hey there".

Obviously proud of herself, Leia walked out of the inn and stood there with a smug grin on her face. "Looks like I win." She stated, staring at the mercenary.

Soon enough, the group was moving through the city and resuming their earlier activities. They had been taking requests from people around the city and sorting out any problems. This time, however, something was different.

Alvin was trailing behind the group a little, sporting dog ears and a dog tail. There was a collar around his neck to complete the look. As they continued on their way, Leia moved back and walked beside the ashamed man.

"Don't worry about it. I think you look cute!" The girl chirped, smiling and reaching up to pet his hair before running ahead, walking with the rest of the group once more. Alvin smiled.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

Otekay, chapter 4 is done~ A big thank you to Koro-chan for his helpand I hope you all enjoy the chapters to come!

-Flame'sHawk


	5. Letter 5 - E

Hello again :D If I have any fans, I'm sure that they're happy with my fabulously quick updates~ I'm actually aiming for around 3 each day. I don't know where the hell the idea for this came from, but hey. It works. Just so you know, this chapter and the next chapter are linked. This will make it easy for the next word to be guessed.

Reviews, reviews~

**ArcanineTales: **Someone else who loves the attachments! Yay! Ehehe, I'm glad you liked it~ You don't have to guess what the word is, but it makes me smile if people do :3 Also, randomness makes the world go 'round! I'm happy that it made you smile~

Welp, here we go~

* * *

_**26 Letters, 26 Words - Chapter 5**_

_**E is for Enemy**_

He had betrayed them. Alvin had betrayed them. The mercenary knew that he had to betray them, and would have been fine with it. That is, if Leia wasn't there.

They weren't the only ones who had fled from Kanbalar; Alvin ran after he threw the Chimeriad off of their trail. He stopped running when he reached the Mon Highlands, opting to walk instead. It reduced risk, after all, and gave him some time to think. He wasn't happy with himself, not in the slightest. Leia had trusted him, all of them had, with their lives on several occasions. His way of repaying them was throwing that trust away and ratting them out to Gaius.

Sighing, he kicked a stone out of the way and stared ahead of him. They were headed back to Xian Du, so that was where he was headed.

* * *

Leia was trailing slightly behind everyone else. She couldn't really believe that Alvin betrayed them, she refused to believe it, yet she knew that he had done it.

Whenever she looked up, Leia could see at least one of the others staring back at her, silently asking if she was alright. Every time, she put a false smile on her face and let out a happy "I'm fine, really!" to make them look ahead again. This continued for a while until they finally decided to take a break. Everyone pitched in and helped set up a miniature camp site, then they all went off to do their own things.

Jude was off to the left of the campsite, practicing his artes on a nearby tree and any monsters that came nearby. Rowen was cooking something for them to eat, a calm expression set on his face. Elize sat a little way away from him, talking happily to Teepo, who was floating around her head once again.

Milla stood just outside the site, scanning the area for any threats. She knew that Leia was sitting in a tree some distance away from them and was keeping an eye out for anything approaching said tree. Something caught her eye in the distance, something that looked a lot like a human... Something that looked a lot like Alvin... Milla's hand was on her sword hilt in an instant, but the figure had disappeared. Maybe it was just her imagination...

In the tree a little ways away from the camp, Leia sat on one of the lower branches. Ever since they escaped from Kanbalar, one sentence had been running through her mind.

_"He's the enemy... I hate him!"_

As the words repeated themselves in her mind, the sentence slowly began to change until she finally managed to whisper the real sentence.

"Even if he _is_ the enemy, I _don't_ hate him..."

* * *

We had a lot of fluff going on. I just had to break it :3 I'm sorreh, I love you guys really =w= Forgive meee...

-Flame'sHawk


	6. Letter 6 - F

And when I said, in the last chapter, that the last chapter and this chapter were related? I meant possibly some other chapter. And yay for healylite, who guessed this word correctly!

...Flan is my favourite food...

Review responses naow!

**healylite: **Oh, good. I thought that the magical switch from all the fluffy stuff to serious might be a little... Eesh. But, y'know, it was all 'Wahey!' and worked out totally fine! Oh, and your guess was super amazing!

**ArcanineTales: **Oh, good, you forgive me. Reliiiief. And yeah, they are like a family! I'm just gonna keep the roles to myself... Because the fanbase can rip you apart in one swift motion if you say something they don't like. They're always watching... And it was my pleasure! *Hugs back*

Thanks, you two, you've reviewed every chapter so far =w= Love you guys!

* * *

**_26 Letters, 26 Words - Chapter 6_  
**

**_F is for Flan_**

Leia Rolando was determined. She had been talking to Elize about cooking and they decided to each make something to test their skills. Elize chose to use some smokeshrooms from the Sapstrath Deepwood, wrap them in bacon and cook them. She had asked Jude about this idea earlier and he said it sounded great, so she decided to try it. She was successful and the food turned out great. Leia, however...

"It's an omlette!" She cheered, seeming proud of her creation. On the plate was something about as thick as a pancake, covered in lumps and green in colour. The younger girl tilted her head to one side, a contemplative frown set into her face.

"Omlettes aren't supposed to be _green_! You really can't cook, Leia!" Teepo shouted, floating teasingly around the teen's head. He continued to broadcast the words "Leia can't cook" over and over again until she finally had enough.

"You know what? I'll show you both that I'm an awesome cook!" Leia yelled before she ran out of the room and into town, searching for a cookbook.

When she returned, the determined girl had shooed everyone out of the kitchen and into the lobby of the Leronde Lodge. Every once in a while, Leia would yell something or other about how it was annoying her to the point where she was debating throwing it at the wall. What she menat by 'it', they would probably never know.

Eventually, the party drifted away to do whatever they wanted to do until only Alvin and Elize were left. Jude had went to his family's clinic to get some books, Rowen accompanied him and Milla went out to the edge of town in order to train some more.

After a little while, Elize stood up. "Teepo and I are going for a walk. We're counting on you to tell us how Leia's food is!" She announced, skipping out of the building just as a sweet smell wafted in from the kitchen.

A proud-looking Leia strolled into the lobby, carrying a plate with her. She looked around, a little confused at the absence of her friends, but shrugged it off and set the plate down on the table in front of Alvin. On the plate was a perfect example of flan, more than worthy of having its picture in a cookbook.

Alvin chuckled. "You sure this isn't store-bought? Or did you have your dad make it for you?" He teased, getting a powerful punch in the shoulder.

"Oh, just shut up and taste it..." Leia muttered, leaning back in the chair she was seated on. The mercenary did as he was asked and was surprised to find that it tasted as amazing as it looked.

As Alvin told Leia how great it was and the teen nodded with clear confidence, neither of them noticed Leia's father entering the lobby and approaching them. "Cooking for your boyfriend, Leia?" He commented, a smile on his face.

Leia's face, however, resembled a tomato as she got up and ran upstairs. Her leave was soon followed by the slamming of a door and the two men left downstairs looked at eachother. Alvin chuckled quietly and looked at the ceiling. "Not yet, but I'm pretty determined to make that a fact."

* * *

Flan brings people together. Just saying.

All of my friends say that my cooking is fabulous, and so I've made it a habit to make flan on a Wednesday and on a Sunday. I don't know why, I always give it away, but... Eh, why the hell not =w=

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I COULD DO WITH THE NEXT FEW WORDS PLEASE FORGIVE ME ;A;

-Flame'sHawk


End file.
